Star Wars The Return of Anakin Skywalker
by SciFiSG1
Summary: The story is about Anakin Skywalker returning to the light side of the force. Chapter 9 is fixed because I completely forgot to add a part to it that was crucial
1. Chapter 1:Final Battle Luke vs Vader

**Hi all. The name's JediTwitch and this is my very first attempt at a story so when you review just tell me what sucked and what didn't. I'm currently in the time of exams at my high school so I probably wont update as much as I would like because of studying and whatnot blah blah blah. I feel that I must admit that I'm a bit of a pessimist so you'll just have to excuse me for that. But anyway, I hope to get better at this as I do more but we shall see. So read on and don't forget to review please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any other related content. Thank you.**

**...  
**"There is no use in hiding Luke." the evil Dark Lord Darth Vader said.

His name is Luke Skywalker, the supposed last Jedi in the galaxy, but currently he is hiding in the darkness under the emperors throne in the Second Death Star. Luke shuts his eyes and begins to concentrate on clearing his mind. Only problem is, he can only think of his sister, Leia Organa, on the forest moon of Endor. Darth Vader senses this using his Force abilities.

"I will not fight your father." Luke says matter of a factly.

"There is no point to resist my son. You will fight me and you will turn to the dark side of the Force." Vader says.

What? Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith himself calling Luke his son? It's true, during their previous duel at Bespin in Cloud City, Vader reviled this to Luke. At first he was reluctant to believe, but his final Jedi Master, Yoda, confirmed what Darth Vader had said just before he died.

"I will not fight you father, I sense the good within you. Let go of your hate!" Luke said in a sad attempt to turn his father back to the light side of the Force.

"It's too late for me son, and there is no point in this hiding especially if you trying to protect your...sister." Vader said.

_Oh-no_, Luke thought. _He knows now, but how_? Luke shut his eyes even tighter and tried to concentrate on clearing his mind, but to no avail.

"So you have a twin sister, no less." Vader said. "So then, if you will not turn to the dark side Luke, I could kill you and then perhaps she would."

"No father, she will not." Luke said standing up and moving into the light and throwing down his Jedi weapon, the lightsaber. "If you truly were a slave to the dark side, then you would not hesitate to strike me down since I am unarmed."

Luke knew he was taking a huge gamble, but something told him that he could risk this. Something told him that his father would hesitate that Darth Vader could not kill his own son.

"Then you are mistaken." Vader said.

_Well_, thought Luke, _now I find out if this gamble is worth taking. If not, I doubt I'll even feel him striking me down_. Vader raised his lightsaber, the red blade of energy ready to destroy his own son. All of a sudden though, Vader stopped in mid-strike and began to struggle with himself.

"Kill him now my apprentice!" ordered the Emperor, Palpatine. "Kill him NOW! He will not turn to the dark side so he must DIE Lord Vader!"

"I must destroy my son, he is the enemy." said Vader, his voice shaken.

"Yes you must, Lord Vader. Your son is the enemy." Palpatine said trying to convince Vader that it was the right thing to do to preserve everything Vader thought was the right thing to do.

"I must obey."

"Yes! Kill him Vader, NOW!"

"I will!"

Vader swung his weapon, but it was not aimed for Luke, it was made for the Imperial Guards, the Emperors personal guards next in line to Darth Vader and Xizor.

"Lord Vader! What are you doing? Why are you betraying me? I CREATED YOU!" cried Emperor Palpatine.

"No...yes..." Even though Luke could not see his father's face due to his mask that kept him alive, he knew his face had a look of mass confusion. Darth Vader was starting to lose his grip, Anakin Skywalker was coming through!

"That is it father, fight it." encouraged Luke. "Break through the grip of the Emperor, he does not control you any longer!"

"I made you what you are Lord Vader! I gave you the power that you have, but if you turn on me Vader, I will kill you and your son here and now. As for the remaining Skywalker, I will train her under the influence of the dark side. I know how powerful you both are, but imagine how strong an untrained offspring of the great Lord Vader would be." Palpatine said and laughed his most sinister laugh.

As soon as the Emperor said that, something clicked inside Vader, something that Vader had only felt once, before he turned to the dark side.

"Yes master, she would be very powerful indeed." said Vader. "But your not going to turn her."

"Oh? Do you plan to stop me Lord Vader? Or will you do it yourself?"

"I am no longer Darth Vader, Palpatine. My name is Anakin Skywalker, and there can never again be a turned Skywalker!"

"So be it then, Skywalker." said Palpatine.

When the Emperor said this, he raised his hands. Through the tips of his fingers, lightning shot out and struck Anakin. He was now screaming out in pain while the Emperor took sick delight in killing his former apprentice, but the Emperor forgot about one crucial detail, Luke!

Luke found his lightsaber that he through down and used the Forct to jump and get right behind the Emperor. He ignited his lightsaber and the green blade of energy struck down the Dark Lord of the Sith, and leader of the Evil Empire.

In his final breath, the Emperor said "You have not seen the last of me Skywalker's. I will...live...again..."

Luke rushed to his fathers side, and gathered him into his arms.

"Father! Are you all right?" asked Luke with great concern because he knew that the lightning could have damaged Anakin's suit that kept him alive.

Anakin did not answer, but Luke could sense that his father was only unconscious. Luke sighed in relief.

"Well," he said, "guess I'm going to have to drag you out of this place before she blows."

Luke put his father on his shoulders, and made his way to the shuttle bay. He got into the only remaining shuttle and blasted off the Death Star and headed for the forest moon of Endor, and his friends. A few seconds after Luke took off, the Death Star exploded into millions of tiny bits and pieces.

Luke landed the shuttle near the outskirts of the Ewok's village. When he got out of the ship, he decided that he was hungry so he set out to get some firewood.

When Luke started his fire and put some rations on it, his father came out of the shuttle. He was visibly shaken up a bit.

"What has happened Luke?" Anakin asked.

"In short, the Emperor was destroyed along with the Death Star." Luke explained because he still had not worked out all the details in his mind yet.

So they just sat there starring at the fire for about an hour or so. Father and son finally reunited, but they could not think of anything to so to each other. They both had the same thing on their minds: how were they going to get the people of the New Republic to except that Darth Vader was dead and that Anakin had reentered the light.

They both heard the celebration off in the distance. Luke knew it was coming from the Ewok village that he was at before he went off to confront his father and Emperor Palpatine.

"Tell me about her Luke. Tell me about your sister." said Anakin.

"Well, she is the princess you held captive on the first Death Star. She-"

"Leia Organa?" Vader exclaimed, shocked out of his mind.

"Yes, that's the one. She's on this moon right now. Probably at the celebration over in that village."

Anakin sat there in total disbelief. He had almost killed his own daughter and that is what was going through his mind.

He finally asked the question, "How...uh...how are you going to get the Republic to accept me back? I betrayed them once...and very horribly at that. I don not see how it is going to happen, perhaps I should have died on board-"

"The Death Star" Luke finished for him. "No, we need you alive. The Republic needs you alive. I need you alive. You need to repent for your actions and the only way you can do that is by living and helping people, and a good way to do that is by helping me reestablish the Jedi, the very thing you set out to completely destroy."

After Luke had said that, silence fell upon them. It would have been a comfortable silence, but Anakin's suit was helping him breath, and it made him look and sound still very evil.

"We really need to get you out of that suit." Luke said. "We'll head out to the village in the morning and meet up with the others and then take off and head for Coruscant."

The next morning, Luke and Anakin went to the village, hoping that there would not be too many problems.

Somewhere in a distant galaxy on a inhospitable world, you could put your ear to the ground and hear the sound of machinery.

"So," said a voice. "The Skywalkers have reunited. Good, now I can kill them both at once. Pilot! Take off and set course for Coruscant!"

"Aye sir." said the pilot.

The ground began to open up, reveling a very large hanger, large enough to hold six Republic Warships, and still have room left over! Instead, the hanger was cramped with a single warship with only one marking on the hull: "X".

"Guard! Bring the Jedi prisoner, Swriza Hawk, to the information extraction center and begin "peaceful" interrogations." said the voice, and then his very (cliched) evil laugh could be heard to the very core of the ship.

**So? What do you all think? Was it bad or did you like it? Please let me know in your review. Now I can tell you that I have no idea when I can post my next chapter due to exams, but I will update ASAP. Until then, take care all!**


	2. Enter Swriza Hawk

**Hi all! I'm back sooner than even I expected. Guess I'm going to fast on my exams or something cause I didn't expect to have this posted up yet. Well this is chapter to and I hope you enjoy. As for those who reviewed me:**

**timespanned soul- Glad you liked it here is the second chapter.**

**thefragile7393- Alright here you go its updated hope you like this one too.**

**Zazzie- Yea exams are evil. Hope you enjoy.**

**howlerdrode- Yea it is going to take some getting used to for everyone, but who knows. As for the "x" on the ship, read on.**

**heartsyhawk- OK I am trying my best to avoid "gramatical errors". The whole thing between Vader and Leia is going to be interesting to say the least, even for me. You'll get to find out more about Swriza in the chapter. So here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. And yea exams suck so good luck to you on yours.**

**So please R&R!**

**Disclamier-I do NOT own anything Star Wars. I am NOT George Lucas. I do notlike repeating myself.**

Name: Swriza Hawk

Rank: Jedi Knight

Mission: Failure

Parameter: Destroy Prince Xizor at all costs, even at risk of own death.

Her name is Swriza Hawk, a Jedi Knight originally from the planet Naboo. But when the Old Republic fell, Yoda sensed a strong Force presence there. So on his way to exile on Dagobah, Yoda persuaded the child's parents to let her go into exile with him, promising the parents that she will save the galaxy from the Evil Empire. So Yoda took and trained Hawk for 17 years, and finally sent her on her first mission, the mission where she was to kill Xizor.

This was not going to be a quick three month mission and she knew it. Her plan was to join the ranks of the Sith and become Xizor's second, then assassinate him, take control of his fleet, and use it to help the Republic destroy the Empire. It took her seven more years to become Xizor's second, being tempted by the dark side and nearly falling to it more than once or twice.

Her situation now? She was ratted out basically. The O.S.E. (suprisingly enough) stunned her and put her in the brig. Now they were taking her to be interrogated and most likely executed after that.

"Get up Sith!" said an On Site Executioner (O.S.E.). "The Prince wants you to be interrogated, and then he does not care what we do with you."

Still feeling a little groggy from being stunned, Swriza got up and laced up her boots and black Sith robes. She was lead out of the brig and into the main lobby of the brig. Just then, she turned around and used the Force to push the guard back into the cell she just came out of and used the Force again to activate the barrier.

"If Xizor wants to question me, he can do it himself." said Swriza.

She went over to the weapons locker and picked up her two lightsaber. Yes as in two. Swriza has a skill that not to many people (Jedi or otherwise) have. She can wield two weapons at once, and with very good skill.

She left the brig and started heading for Xizor's quarters, her auburn hair flowing freely behind her. As she was walking down one of the many corridors on Xizor's flagship, the Black Sun, she sensed a disturbance. Her beautiful brown eyes shifted to the left, and she saw the disturbance: 7 heavily armed troops were moving toward her, all sporting 3 letters on their chest armor plates: O.S.E.

"Damn it. More One Site Executioners." she said to herself.

"By orders of Prince Xizor himself, the O.S.E. is to exterminate you on grounds of betrayal." said the leader of the squad. "If you do not move, your death will be quick and painless. If you attempt to escape, your death will be slow and full of pain. Sith or not, you will not survive to see another sunrise."

Swriza just grinned and grabbed her lightsabers. She ignite them, the color in the right hand green (her favorite color) and the other orange.

"Come on boys." she said. "Show me what you got."

"Open fire!" ordered the commander. "Kill her now!"

At that moment, Swriza used her Force stun ability to freeze the 3 guards closest to her. She threw her green lightsaber and killed those three, then she turned around to fact the last four. At that point, the O.S.E. troops opened fire. Swriza used the Force to help deflect the blaster bolts with her lightsaber. Bolts flew everywhere and on hit a troop right in the head, killing him instantly. Swriza then shot lightning from her finger tips and took down the tow troop protecting their commander.

"Hehe, Force Lightning." she commented. "Gotta love it. Now, as for you."

"I do not think so Sith." said the final troop.

He took out what appeared to be a Merr-Sonn rocket launcher, and fired.

Swriza disengaged her lightsabers and held out one hand as if to catch the rocket. Instead it stopped in midair and just floated there.

"I think that this belongs ton you." said Swriza with a cocky grin.

She used the Force to push the rocket back to the trooper. The trooper turned around and tried to run, but the rocket impacted into his back and exploded. Blood splattered everywhere and soaked Swriza's Sith robes.

"Aw man. These were my favorite Sith robes." she said to herself.

She slipped off her Sith robes and under it were her Jedi robes. They were a magnificent emerald green and they got the message across that she was not a Sith.

That is better, she thought.

She once again moved to Xizor's quarters. As she passed the troops corps, she noticed that the one who got rocketed was still moving. She decided to end his suffering and severed his head from his body. She justified that action as a mercy killing.

After a few more encounters with bounty hunters, mercenaries, and more O.S.E. troops, she finally reached Xizor's quarters. She pushed the open button, but the door was locked form the inside.

"Guess I'll have to make my own door then." she said.

She ignited her orange lightsaber and began to cut a large hole into the door. About a minute later, she kicked down the door and entered Xizor's quarters. There he was, sitting at his desk, his green lizard like skin looked almost as intense as those cold dark eyes of his.

"Well Ms. Hawk. It seems to me you know my plan to dispose of you. Well not that you have finally arrived, I can have the pleasure of killing you myself." said Xizor.

"Shut up, Xizor! I'm here to salvage my mission by making you one with the Force." said Swriza.

With that said, she jumped onto Xizor's desk and cut off the hand that he was concealing a detonator in.

Just as she was about to finish her mission, an O.S.E. came in through the hole in the door and shot Swriza in the arm. It must have been a local numbing agent because she could feel her entire left arm go numb. The numbness forced her to drop her orange lightsaber. The O.S.E. saw this and blasted the lightsaber to bits and pieces.

Damn it! she thought. Oh well, I still got one left.

She ignites her green lightsaber and jumps into the air and takes the troop's head off before she landed on the floor. Swriza turns around to finish off Xizor, but he was not there. He had escaped!

"Sugar Honey Iced Tea!" she said aloud. "I guess I can blow this bucket and hope Xizor is taken out as well." She left the room and went down the corridor and into the elevator (aka lift). Her destination: engineering and what lies there, the main reactor control panel.

As soon as the lift stopped, Swriza heard this announcement: "Exiting hyperspace near the Republic Capitol, Coruscant.

Time was running out and she knew it. She used the Force to speed up her movements and headed down the corridor to engineering. She had a few run ins with bounty hunters and mercenaries, but they were not much of a threat.

Swriza stopped by the armory and picked up a few timed explosives, and downloaded schematic of the ship, and the way to the nearest escape pod. After it was all uploaded into her datapad, she left the armory and went into engineering.

She expected a lot of resistance, but there were no guards. The only people there were the people who were on duty. She made her way to the main reactor control panel, stunning the on duty people along the way.

A few minutes later, she reached the main reactors control panel. She set up an overload in the system. According to the computer, she had five minutes to get to an escape pod.

On her way out, she stopped at the engine core and set up the explosives. She set the timer for two minutes. If the explosives did not destroy the ship, it would stop it from a potential deliberate crash course on the city below.

She got out of engineering and speed-ran to the except pods. When she got there, a dark figure stood in front of the pod. Swriza could sense a very dark side aura around him.

"Hello my young Sith. Or should I say, Jedi." said the hooded figure.

Swriza just stood there with her hand on her lightsaber.

"Get out of my way, Nykarak." she said.

"Oh but of course young Jedi. I will not stand in you way, but my apprentice will. Let me introduce you to Darth Malson." said Nykarak.

Swriza heard the ignition of a lightsaber behind her. She turns around and sees the most horrid looking Twi'lek. His face covered with scars, his eyes as yellow as the sun, and his skin was a deep shade of gray.

Wielding a double bladed red lightsaber, Malson moved toward Swriza, starring at her with such hatred that normal people would have dropped dead in his wake.

"SWIRZA!" shouted a very familiar voice.

A human with blue eyes and brown hair with a battle worn face (yet still attractive) came running up beside Swriza and she know exactly who he was. Her fiancé Eben Koskie.

She turns around to see him punching a code into the escape pods door, opening it up.

"Get in there, now." he said. " I'll take care of Malson."

"No Eben. I won't leave you, he is a Sith. You cannot take him with just blasters." Swriza told him.

"At the very least, I can buy you enough time to launch. Now GO!"

He kissed her passionately, and then he pushed her into the pod and the control panel. The door closed and she blasted away from the ship and was heading down to Coruscant. The last thing she saw was the warship exploding before she entered the atmosphere. She knew in her heart and through the Force that Eben had died.

On Endor's forest moon, Leia, Han, and Chewbacca were starting to pack all of their gear on the Millennium Falcon and their stolen Imperial shuttlecraft.

"Oh Mistress Leia, someone is coming." said C-3PO, the golden protocol droid.

Both Leia and Han drew their blasters thinking that is was some lone stormtrooper who had gotten lost. Then they heard it. A breathing regulator. Vader's breathing regulator!

Luke came into view first, followed by the dark figure of Darth Vader.

"He's turned on us!" said Leia as she started blasting at Vader.

"Hold your fire Leia!" said Luke, using the Force to take the blaster from Leia's hand.

"What in the hell is going on Luke?" Han demanded.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to get to Coruscant."

"With that! Luke did you hit your head or something?" said Leia.

Luke has never seen his sister this angry and frustrated. She has good reasons, Vader did destroy her planet after all.

"This is not Darth Vader, at least not anymore. He has come back to our side. This is our father Leia, Anakin." said Luke.

"I don't care Luke. He blew up my planet and destroyed my family. He also put Han in carbonite. Or do you not remember?" Leia said harshly.

"He killed my aunt and uncle and destroyed the Jedi order too. Yes he has done atrocious things, but he is repenting for them."

Leia had heard enough. She picked up her blaster and started off to the Millennium Falcon.

"If that need to get to the Capitol, it will have to do it alone. I am not giving him transport on my ship." Han said and went after Leia to comfort her.

"That went well." Anakin said, sarcastically.

"Oh yea. We are really making progress." said Luke just as sarcastically.

Luke and Anakin turned around and headed for their shuttle. When they got on board, they took off and headed for Coruscant.

**Well, that is that for chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed reading it. So please read and review. As for when the next chapter is going to be posted, just stick around and find out cause I don't even know when it'll come out. Until the next time, take care all and please review.**


	3. Anakin's Return to Coruscant

**Hey all. At this particular moment in time I am very disgusted with a certain closing pitcher (who shall not be named cough Keith Foulkecough excuse me)on the Boston Red Sox team giving up a Grand Slam homerun in the 9th inning against the Cleveland Indians causing them to lose the game...why must I be in a family full of Sox fans? Why? Why? Will someone please tell me it is all a conspiracy? No? Damn to bad. Anyway yea I am back with the third installment of Anakins return to the light side of the force. This one was a hard one to write cause I kept coming across those pesky writers block. So please go on and read and please do not forget to review because I will send an army of very unhappy Sox fans to your house and trust me that's not a good thing.  
**

It tookLuke and Anakin a few days before they reached their destination, Coruscant. When they got into orbit, Luke got in contact with the Coruscant Security Center and asked for permission to enter military airspace and head for the Medical Facility there (a.n. Mon Mothma has begun to establish the New Republic).

"All right Commander Skywalker, you have clearance to enter Republic military airspace. The Medical Facility has been alerted and will be contacting you shortly." said the Air Control commander.

"Thank you. Skywalker out." said Luke.

"Medical Facility?" asked Anakin.

"Yea. I told you back on Endor that we needed to get you out of that suit. That's why we're going there."

Luke took the shuttle and went through Coruscant's atmosphere. When they saw the city, Luke could not help but be amazed by the beauty of this great city at night. The buildings, all the lights flashing and not just added to it. As for traffic? It isn't as bad as one would think.

"I'm assuming that this is your first trip here because we're about to crash into that building. So I guess I'll drive." said Anakin.

Luke just starred in awe of this planet. He stayed this way until Anakin nudged him in the ribs. The Medical Facility was contacting them.

"We have been alerted of your presence by C.S.C. Please state the nature of the medical emergency." said a very bored voice from Medical Command.

"I need for you to clear a floor of the Facility. I will give details when that happens. I would also like to see a doctor Jack Nicolsof personally." said Luke.

"I am sorry Commander Skywalker, but Doctor Nicolsof is at a crashed escape pod due to injuries being reported there. He will return shortly. Level 182 or our Medical Facility has been cleared. Please stand by as we open the Facility's docking bay on that level." said Medical Command.

"Copy that, Skywalker out. I'll take the controls again." Luke said to his father.

"Wonder where that escape pod came from." said Anakin.

"I think we may find out. I felt a familiar presence when we passed all that Imperial debris."

A few minutes later, the shuttle reached the Medical Facility. The docking bay doors to Level 182 were open and ready to receive them. Luke initiated the landing sequence and a few minutes later they set down inside the Facility.

"Medical Command this is Commander Skywalker. Contact Doctor Nicolsof as soon as possible and get him here. We will be waiting in the shuttle until he arrives. Do not, I repeat, do NOT let anybody on this level unless it is him." said Luke.

"Copy that, we will post guards outside any entrances to that level. Medical Command out."

"Now we wait, father. Soon you will be out of that suit and, with any luck, the transition will be easier for you and the people of the New Republic." said Luke.

It wasn't until a couple of hours later when Dr. Jack Nicolsof finally got into contact with Luke. Apparently this crashed escape pod needed his services severely.

Wonder how many people in that pod were injured. Anakin thought to himself.

"Nicolsof to Commander Skywalker, I would appreciate and explanation as to why you have put Level 182 under a strict quarantine." said Nicolsof.

"Geeze do I have to keep repeating myself. All right just meet me outside my shuttle doctor and I will explain everything."

"Look Skywalker...Oh, all right. Since you put the level under quarantine it must be important and you must want to keep it secret. I am on my way, but I am brining my top nurse with me. Nicolsof out."

A few minutes later, Nicolsof had made his way to Luke's shuttle. Luke was outside waiting for him, as was Anakin.

"What the hell? What the hell is going on here Skywalker?" Nicolsof demanded in a not so pleased tone.

"It's all right, he's not evil anymore." Luke said as Anakin held out his hand wanting to shake Nicolsof's. Cautiously, he took Anakin's hand and shook it very quickly, understandably being very nervous about this whole situation.

"Can you fix him up so he does not have to wear that suit?" asked Luke.

Something touched Jack's arm and he jumped higher that he ever thought he possibly could. It was only his nurse thought, Alcia Trihos. She was so frightened and Nicolsof was so nervous, Luke had to use his power to calm them down. Nicolsof, though, had a reason to be nervous. He hated Anakin with every fiber of his being for what he did to his family when he was still Darth Vader five years ago. He captured, tortured, and then killed them for his own sick amusement. At this thought, he answered Luke's question.

"No!" he said defiantly.

"What are you talking about? Of course we-" started Trihos finally getting over some of the shock that the former Darth Vader was actually standing right there extending a hand in friendship rather than death.

"QUIET!" interrupted Nicolsof.

"No I will not! Our job is to help people good...or evil." she looked at Anakin. "We have taken an oath to do what we must to help all in need."

"Damn it! Fine! Yes Skywalker we do have the resources necessary to repair...him" said Nicolsof with just a tone of absolute disgust.

"You...you mean that you can fix my lungs and get me out of this thing?" asked Anakin, not bothering to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Yes." said Nicolsof very harshly. "We can even graph skin onto your mechanical arms and legs. That is what we did to Skywalker's right hand. Humph. Now I see why you wanted this quarantine. We will need to run tests so we can synthesize a correct pair of lungs. That will take a minimum of five hours. Then the actual procedure will take 2 days. Finally, I would like to keep him here another 2 days to make sure everything is working correctly."

"If you need anybody else to help you with this task, you WILL swear them to secrecy." said Luke using his Force Persuasion. "I do not want a riot breaking out until I can speak with Mon Mothma. How soon can you get started doctor?"

"Right away. The sooner we are done with him, the sooner he can leave my Medical Facility!" said Nicolsof.

"Great!" said Anakin, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice this time. "Well then, I'm assuming that you're going to speak with the New Republic Chancellor then?"

"Yes. Might as well get it over with." said Luke.

"Good luck my son."

"There is no luck Father, there is only the Force. You of all the Jedi should understand that. I will see you in four or five days. May the Force be with you, Father."

Luke turned around and started heading up the ramp into the shuttle. He started to plot a course for the apartment complex that Han and Leia were staying at, figuring that he should try to convince them first before proceeding to do so with the High Chancellor of the Republic. At that moment though, he felt it. He felt a very strong Force presence coming from within the Medical Facility. Luke knew it was not his Father's, because this one was much much stronger. Just as suddenly he had felt the presence, it vanished just as quickly. Luke pondered on this and then decided to take care of business with Han, Leia, and Mon Mothma.

With the coordinates already punched into the computer, Luke took off.

**Well, that's all for that one. It was probably the hardest one for me to write as of now because I kept running into writers block, that's why its shorter than the others, but as I said I think I finally know where this is going again. So please review that's what that little button down there is for and take care all.**


	4. Revelations

**Hey all. I'm back for the 4th installment of The Return of Anakin Skywalker. Life is a little sucky right now due to summer school (failed English but me no care). There are some good things going on though. Anyway sorry about not having put up any responses to all of you who reviewed me, but I do have them this time. Here we go:**

**timespanned soul- Glad you liked it. No the doctor doesn't particularly care for Anakin whatsoever, given his past and it's going take a while for people to except him. He's not a very well liked person.**

**Lin- So your an Anakin fan huh? That's pretty cool. I hope you keep on enjoying my story and I can't wait to write the rest.**

**Barbossa'sApples- Glad you like it. Here's the next chapter and hope you like this one too.**

**thefragile7393- Glad you like it. Here's the next chapter all done and ready for you enjoyment.**

**howlerdrode- Yes, a very strong Force presence is what Luke sensed. As for who it is, you'll just have to read and find out who it is. I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy this chapter in particular.**

**heartsyhawk- Well I thought my last chapter was the hardest one to write, but apparently people liked it. Oh, and thanks for the "handy dandy supersonic solar powered block buster" for my writers block. I think I'll be making good use of this. So here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy as well.**

**All right that's all for the reviewers. Now here the story. Enjoy and you better review or I'll send Yoda after you.**

**Disclaimer: I DON NOT own Star Wars or anything related to it. The only thing I do own is Swriza Hawk because I created her. Everything else is to my movie God, George Lucas. Just George, don't do anymore love scenes please I beg you.**

Chapter 4- Revelations

In the far reaches of space, the personal ship of Xizor called Virago was in hyperspace and on its way to Falleen. Falleen is Xizor's home planet and it also had a base of operations for the very powerful crime circle, simply known as the Black Sun which is ran by Xizor himself.

"Are you still with me, Lord Nykarak?" asked Xizor into his ship's communication system.

"Yes my Prince. We are cloaked and keeping a look out." said Nykarak.

"Lord Malson, go to Hoth and pick up our "friend" in hiding. Report to my office with this person on Falleen." ordered Xizor.

Xizor had to be cryptic, but since Malson is a Twi'lek, he had to be a bit straight forward. Most Twi'lek's are not very bright, at least this one, but Malson is very powerful with the dark side. More powerful than even Darth Vader. Yet his power is wild and untamed.

It took Xizor and Nykarak a few days to get to Falleen, which is located in the Outer-Rim territories. When they finally reached the planet, they set a course for the abandoned base...abandoned by Vader that is. Xizor found the base and turned into the main headquarters of the Black Sun. The base itself was underground, so they had to get to a lift that was disguised as a shack. They found it. The shack was surrounded by "Danger!" and "Do Not Enter at Risk of Injury or Death!" signs.

When Xizor and Nykarak reached the door of the "shack", Xizor spoke in his native language to it. A panel to the right of him appeared from nowhere. Xizor placed his hand on it, and the panel began to scan his hand. After the panel finished scanning his hand, the door to the lift opened up. They both got in and the door closed behind them.

"C&C. Command and Control." said Xizor.

The lift began to moving to their destination.

"Are you sure it was wise to send that Twi'lek apprentice of yours to pick up someone as "valuable" as him?" asked Xizor.

"If you were to get him, he would have ended up dead." said the Sith Master. "It is no secret that you very much hate this man with every fiber of your being. Besides, in order to defeat Coruscant and the New Republic, we need him. After we have conquered them, then you can destroy him, my Prince." Nykarak added quickly.

It took them five minutes for the life to finally reach to C&C. They stepped out of the life and into a nice sized room. All the consoles were beeping happily as they scanned the planet and space for any sign of Republic forces or any other possible threat.

"Lieutenant." said Xizor. "How is the retrieval of that ship and its memory core coming along?"

"Well sir, the ship, Supernova, put the wrecked ship in their docking bay at 0130. As planned, they are currently headed to Outpost 117 to re-activate and download all the information from the ship. considerable effort to make him make up his mind to come with me."

"Very good my apprentice." said Nykarak. "You have served your master well."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Send your location to my Tracker at C&C so we know where you are." said Xizor.

"Yes, Prince Xizor. Malson out."

"If I am correct about Sith tradition Nykarak, then you apprentice will be challenging you to a duel for the title of Sith Master quiet soon." said Xizor with a concerned tone.

"Do no worry. If I am to be struck down by my apprentice during my time I serve with you, he will go on to take my place because he has surpassed me in every way possible." said Nykarak calmly.

It took Malson a day to get to Falleen. When he arrived, the ground separated to revile a docking bay for shuttles. Malson and his passenger got out of the shuttle and started heading to the Command and Control level. When they got out of the life, Xizor had his blaster pointing at the passenger's head.

"So we finally meet, Darth Vader." said Xizor, making no attempt to keep the disgust out of his voice. "Your clone was obviously too weak to stay on the dark side. So now we have-"

"So now we have my clone with all my powers helping the Rebel Alliance." finished Darth Vader.

"My Lord, the second Death Star has been destroyed." said Nykarak. "Emperor Palp considerable effort to make him make up his mind to come with me."

"Very good my apprentice." said Nykarak. "You have served your master well."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Send your location to my Tracker at C&C so we know where you are." said Xizor.

"Yes, Prince Xizor. Malson out."

"If I am correct about Sith tradition Nykarak, then you apprentice will be challenging you to a duel for the title of Sith Master quiet soon." said Xizor with a concerned tone.

"Do no worry. If I am to be struck down by my apprentice during my time I serve with you, he will go on to take my place because he has surpassed me in every way possible." said Nykarak calmly.

It took Malson a day to get to Falleen. When he arrived, the ground separated to revile a docking bay for shuttles. Malson and his passenger got out of the shuttle and started heading to the Command and Control level. When they got out of the life, Xizor had his blaster pointing at the passenger's head.

"So we finally meet, Darth Vader." said Xizor, making no attempt to keep the disgust out of his voice. "Your clone was obviously too weak to stay on the dark side. So now we have-"

"So now we have my clone with all my powers helping the Rebel Alliance." finished Darth Vader.

"My Lord, the second Death Star has been destroyed." said Nykarak. "Emperor Palpatine was killed by your clone and your son. Now, the New Republic has been formed, led by Chancellor Mon Mothma."

"What?" said Vader, unable to keep the anger out of his voice, not that he wanted to.

Vader stretched out a hand and used his Force power to choke the Ensign (at the weapon controls) to death.

"Let that be a lesson." said Vader. "Anyone who fails me will be killed. As for you, there can only be on Master. You must die." he said pointing at Nykarak.

"That suit you wear must slow you down Vader. You cannot hope to defeat me." said Nykarak with total confidence.

Vader shot lightning out of his gloved finger tips straight at Nykarak, but he was too fast. He ignited his lightsaber, the red blade absorbed all of the attack. Vader removed his lightsaber from his belt and ignited his red blade of pure energy as well.

They fought. Nykarak was fast, but to his suprise Vader was faster. Nykarak went for Vader's legs, but Vader countered and went for Nykarak's head. He dogged it, but barely. He could feel the left side of his head burning.

When Nykarak turned around, Vader was not there. He had used the Force to get behind Nykarak very quickly. With one swing, an unsuspecting Nykarak's head was severed. He fell into a heap on the floor.

"Lieutenant, get someone to get this corpse out of my Command area." said Xizor who was now sitting in his command chair. He was not in a very good mood to begin with, but now that Nykarak is dead, that just put him into an even more foul mood.

"Aye sir. I shall do it myself." said the Lieutenant.

"Now you Twi'lek." said Vader. "What is your name?"

"My name is Malson, my Lord."

"Do you stand by me and become my apprentice, Malson? Or do you stand by you former master? If that the case, you must die as well."

"I stand by you of course, my Master."

"While this is all very touching indeed, we still have business to attend to Vader. I swear thought that I will kill you after the Republic is crushed." said Xizor.

"I will not hesitate to kill you, Xizor." said Vader very coldly. "The fact is that right now we both need each other to defeat them. Though I do not like this."

"Nor do I. Fine, I will give you control of MY Imperial Fleet. Report to the planet Taris to assume command."

Vader and Malson turned around and got into the lift. They took it too the shuttle bay and got into the shuttle they just arrived on. Vader set a course for Taris, and the only thing that they heard during flight there was Vader's heavy mechanical breathing.

Luke could not help but to think about the strong Force presence he had felt back at the Medical Facility.

What did I sense? I hope who or whatever that was is on our side. Luke thought to himself.

The console in front of him began to beep, brining him out of his meditative state. He had arrived at Han and Leia's home. Little did Luke know, thought, that they were living with each other now. He assumed it was just Leia's home.

He walked up to the estate's guard droid. He introduced himself as Leia's brother and the droid allowed him passage. Luke went inside and headed for the balcony because that is where Leia had told him to meet her. When he got there, he was suprised to find Han and Chewie right there with her. He did not think anything of it though.

"Hey everyone! Didn't expect to see you two here." said Luke looking at Han and Chewie.

"Hey kid. How you doin?" said Han in his usual smug voice.

"You know me, same 'ol." Luke replied.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah. How you doin' Chewie?"

Chewie gave a short grunt.

"Good." said Luke. He turned and looked at Leia. "How you doin' sis?" he asked, remembering their last encounter.

"Well aside from the fact that forming the New Republic is a galactic pain, not to bad." she said. "Please, sit down Luke."

Luke sat down in the chair nearest Han, which was also directly across from Leia. He saw a golden droid out of the corner of his eye.

"Master Luke sir it is so wonderful to see you again." said C-3PO.

"Hey 3PO. It's good to see you as well. Where's R2 Leia? I kinda need to get him back." said Luke.

"He's charging his energy supply." she said. "All right Luke! Enough small talk. You're here to talk about that monster." She said monster like it was a curse word.

"I already told you, he's not a monster anymore. He's turned back to our side. At least give him a chance." pleaded Luke.

"Look, you might be able to forgive him for all the pain and suffering he has caused, but I cannot and will not" said Leia. "And what makes it just so much worse is that since you are my brother and he is your father..."

"Yes, Anakin is your father as well, Leia."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly Luke felt the Force presence again. It overpowered him and Leia must have felt it as well because she wan knocked out.

"Leia! Luke! Wake up!" shouted Han.

Luke opened his eyes and sat back up in his chair. Leia, however, had fallen off the couch she was sitting on and was now lying on the floor. Han and Chewie went over to her, picked her up, and laid her down on the couch.

"What happened? I swear that if it was that blasted dad of yours I'm gonna kill him!" said Han. He apparently did not feel anything that Luke and Leia had just felt.

"I don't know, Han. All I know is that Leia and I sensed the same thing and it knocked us both out. I also know that what we sensed came from the Medical Facility I just came from." said Luke. "Sorry Han, but I have to leave now and find out what this is. I'll be back in a day or so and I'm brining Anakin with me so you all can talk. Congrats on you engagement by the way. If you and my sister ever have children, they're probably gonna be the most stubborn people in this galaxy."

Luke kissed his sister on her forehead, got R2-D2, and turned to leave. He got into the shuttle and plotted a course back to the Medical Facility, and the source of power he and his sister had just felt.

**Well that's that for chapter 4. I hope you all like it. Keep an eye out cause I'm thinking about doing a completely weird oneshot that certain people (who shall remain nameless) have been pushing me to do, and I think it'd be a pretty good idea to do. Anyway please review now (that's what that little button down on the left is for) or ill have to get Yoda on yall's butt. Until next time take care all!**


	5. The War Begins

**Hey all! JediTwitch here. Sorry it's been a while since I've updated but I was working on a one shot that you might want to check out if you in for a laugh. Just go to my profile page and click on "The Great Beast". Anyway this chapter is where I'm going to be introducing a new OC. I know I already have two but I need one more. There will be some Leia and Anakin face to face and there will also be...you know what? Why don't I just stop talking (or am I typing?) and let y'all read, but first, the reviewer responses.**

**Reviews for oneshot:**

**heartsyhawk- So you thought it was random and I need a rubber room, a hug myself jacket, and a rubber duck. I'll take it! Lol. Don't think I'll be there that long though, but I doubt that I won't be away for that long either. Good luck on that game of croquet with you roomies... Thanks for reviewing.**

**Reviews for Chapter 4:**

**PadfootGal- Glad your favorite character is Anakin. He's mine also, though I like him better when he's on the dark side. So here's the update and hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Kira- Wonder if you like stories where there is a good and evil Anakin. Well here's the update and hope you keep on reading. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Lin- Glad you liked that little quote. Here's the next chapter and hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**howlerdrode- Yes, Anakin is a clone. Darth Vader is still alive and well. He and Xizor have teamed up, meaning that both forces are a heck of a lot stronger. The clone Anakin is just as powerful, all though bad things will start happening to him in the future. So here is the update. Now tell Yoda to stop biting my ears... Thanks for reviewing.**

**thefragile7393- Yeah, I didn't know I was going to do that until I did it. Hope this next chapter keeps your interest. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Doctor Stakey Dolroes- Yea, Leia and Anakin have a similar situation. Swriza and my new OC Jessen will have a situation closely related to Remy and Rogue. Yeah, that wrench hit me and it put the idea in my head. Still have the bump to prove it... There are two Anakins. If she chooses to trust the good one, only time will tell. Trust me, I have a little help when it comes to those romance scenes, it won't be as bad as George's (starts hitting hand on desk like house elf Dobby) bad Twitch. Don't speak bad of heroes... And here is some more of Swriza and the Anakin clone. Thanks for reviewing.**

**heartsyhawk- Sorry about the computer problems. Apparently it didn't allow you to give a full review. At least you tried and you read it and I thank you very much. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Now the moment you all have been waiting for, Chapter 5 of Return of Anakin Skywalker. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or anything closely related. I do own Swriza Hawk, Dr. Jack Nickolsof, and Jessen Charburn, among others.**

Chapter 5- The War Begins

Luke arrived back at the Medical Facility and made his way to where he was sensing the strong Force presence. Ignoring all the guards and using a bit of Force Persuasion, he reached the room at last. Luke looked to his right and he found the patient status datapad.

"Swriza Hawk. Condition stable." Luke said to himself. "Is she the one I'm sensing?"

His question was answered a second later. As he went to open the door, another "pulse" of Force energy was emitted. This time though, Luke was prepared. The pulse still took a lot out of him, but he was not knocked out. He knocked on the door not expecting a response, but he got one.

"Come in, Master Skywalker." said a female voice.

Luke opened the door and walked in. He then looked around for the owner of the voice. He walked to a bed that had a curtain drawn around it.

"You know my name?" asked Luke.

"Yes." said the woman. "You're the great Jedi Master who destroyed Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. My name is Swriza Hawk." she turned away from the window she was looking out of to look directly at Luke.

Luke was slightly taken by surprise by Swriza's beauty. Her brown eyes shining and her auburn hair flowing freely down around her shoulders.

"Are you the person who has been sending out those pulses of Force energy?" asked Luke.

"Yes. In the last battle I fought in, I was using my Battle Meditation. I was knocked unconscious. I can't really explain why I was sending out the pulses though." said Swriza. "Maybe my Meditation was strengthened and started sending out those pulses. I really don't know, Master Skywalker."

"Has this ever happened before?" he asked.

"Once. While I was in a cave on Korriban. I don't know why however." she said.

"How did you end up at the Medical Facility then?" asked Luke.

"I was in a battle right above this planet. I was trying to complete my mission given to me by Master Yoda. It was to train at the Sith Academy on Korriban and become Xizor's second. Then, I was to assassinate Xizor. I was about to complete my mission when the Dark Lord Nykarak and his apprentice Darth Malson stopped me." she explained, then tears began to come to her eyes. "I was about to fight them when..." she paused.

"Go on, it's all right. I need to know what happened, Swriza." said Luke in a comforting tone.  
Swriza took a deep breath and continued. "When my fiancé forced me into the escape pod. He launched me away from the ship. Malson killed him, right before the ship blew up."

"So, Xizor, Nykarak, and Malson are all dead then?" asked Luke.

"No. Somehow they got off the ship before it blew." she said.

"What is the last thing you remember, Swriza?"

"Waking up here and talking to Anakin Skywalker, your father I presume."

At this point, Dr. Nickolsof walked into the room carrying a datapad. He apparently did not approve that Luke was there. He did not say anything about his presence though.

"You seemed to have healed quite nicely, Ms. Hawk. You are free to go now. Your weapon and robes are in that closet there." said Nickolsof. "As for your father, Skywalker, he is waiting by your shuttle. The operation was a complete success. Now take Hawk here and get the hell outta my Facility!" he ordered.

So with that, Luke and Nickolsof left the room so Swriza could change out of her hospital gown and into her Jedi robes. She and Luke left the Facility and headed for the shuttle.

"What kind of operation did you father have, Luke?" asked Swriza.

"Well, basically his lungs were burnt really bad so he had this suit made for him to help him breath." he explained. "I wanted my father out of that suit, so Dr. Nickolsof there synthesized a pair of lungs and put them in him."

"Hm. Sound like something Darth Vader wears." said Swriza. "Oh wait a blasted second! That's not possible!"

"What isn't?" asked Luke knowing perfectly well what just clicked on in her head.

"Your father is Darth Vader!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

At that moment, the lift they were in that was headed for the shuttle bay stopped. The lift's doors opened and there he stood. Anakin Skywalker. Out of the Vader suit. All shreds of Darth Vader finally erased from their lives.

"Finally! Some fresh air! No more of the recycled air crap." said Anakin. "Oh, and by the way Luke. Somebody name Jessen Charburn is on the shuttle. Says he knows you."

"Ah, Jay. My little mercenary friend. Met him back on Sullest a few years ago." said Luke.

The three of them got on the shuttle, and Luke prepped it to go back to the Organa/Solo (Luke still did not know which to call it) estate. In the seat next to Luke was Jessen.

Jessen is a couple of years older than Swriza. About 30 years old, and handsome. He has short, shaggy brown hair, soft, grayish-green eyes, and he had a goatee. He was wearing a red shirt with a black vest and pants. His boots were also black, but the straps were red. His blaster was holstered on his left leg.

"Hey Luke." Jessen said. "Who are the other two?"

"I'm Anakin. Luke's father." said Anakin as he put out his hand. Jessen excepted and they shook hands.

"And my name is Swriza Hawk." Swriza said and held out her hand. Jessen took it and instead of shaking, he kissed the back of her hand.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" asked Jessen. Both Skywalkers rolled their eyes and the shuttle took off heading back to the estate.

"Sorry guy." said Swriza as she withdrew her hand. "No offense, but the Hutts have given me better come on's than that." Swriza was still a nice shade of red, though.

"Denied!" whispered Anakin to his son.

The shuttle finally reached the estate. The trip was a quiet one because the three Jedi meditated while Jessen sat in the co-pilot's seat shocked. No woman has ever rejected him like that.

They landed at the estate, and waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp was the golden protocol droid, C-3PO.

"Master Luke it is good to see you again. Mistress Leia is waiting for you and you companions. Though I must warn you, Master Luke sir, that she is not in the greatest of moods ever since you last visit." the droid said.

"It's all right, 3PO. Just take us to see her, please." said Luke.

They followed 3PO to the balcony where Leia was sitting. She was drinking tea and looking out to the sunset. She turned around to look at Luke. He was expecting a glare, but what he saw was a very tired and exhausted sister.

"Hey Leia." Luke said gently. "How are you? Where's Han?"

"Han's on his ship making repairs. I think he's putting more "legal" additions on the Falcon. As for me, I'm tried Luke. Being a Senator and trying to get worlds to rejoin the Republic isn't a walk in the park. Who are the other three that are with you?"

"This is Jessen Charburn and Swriza Hawk." he said. They both shook hands with Leia. "And this is, as promised, Anakin Skywalker. Our father."

"Hello Leia. I know what I have done to you is unforgivable-" he started.

"Your damn right it is, father." said Leia in a very nasty tone, almost like saying father was a cuss word. She went over to him, then smacked him, twice.

"That was for me, and this is for Alderaan." she said as she kicked him. Where she kicked Anakin made him start talking like he just sucked on helium.

Just as Luke, Anakin, and Leia were about to discuss things, there was a large explosion right outside the balcony. Then another and another.

"This is Chancellor Mon Mothma. The Imperial Forces along with Xizor's fleet is bombarding the planet from orbit. I strongly suggest you find a way to evacuate Coruscant immediately. There is transportation available at Air Coruscant that will take you to-" the transmissions was cut.

"The Capitol Building has been destroyed. Mon Mothma is dead." said Anakin.

"Anyone who doesn't want to die get on the Falcon right NOW!" shouted Han over the explosions.

Everyone got on board the ship. R2 and 3PO had made it on. Luke and Leia went to the cockpit. By the time they got there, they had blasted off and were heading for space.

"Hey kid! How ya doin'? Look, I need you to get on the top gun turrets now. Chewie will take the lower-" said Han.

"No, Chewie stay here. I'll get Swriza to help me." said Luke.

"Swriza? Who the blazes is that?" asked Han, but Luke had already left the cockpit.

Luke headed back to the recreation area of the Falcon. There he found 3PO complaining to R2 about how they were all doomed. He also saw Jessen trying to get closer to Swriza and put his arm around her. She pushed him away though, gently the first time. The second time she used the Force to push him across the room and hard into the wall. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Come on, Swriza. I need you to man the lower turrets to help blast outta here." said Luke.

"All right. Lead the way." she said smiling, apparently pleased with herself for what she did to Jessen.

_Well, if she can train at the Sith Academy on Korriban and not fall to the dark side, I'm not gonna say anything_, Luke thought to himself.

They made their way to the turret ladder. Luke went to the upper portion and Swriza the lower. They got into their seat and hooked up when TIE fighters began to attack the planet and the Falcon.

"Hey Luke," said Han over Luke's headset. "Hope you don't mind, but we're goin to Tatooine to decide where to go from there."

"Fine. Just get us out of here, Han!" said Luke, blasting away at 3 TIE's.

As soon as they were about to jump into hyperspace, they heard an announcement on all of the channels.

"People of the Republic. My name is Prince Xizor. You will surrender to me. Your Chancellor is dead. Your fleet is mostly destroyed. There is no hope. Now let me introduce you to the leader of the Imperial Forces."

At that moment thought, the Falcon jumped into hyperspace. Luke already knew who the leader of the Imperial Forces was. He felt the presence. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that the leader was none other than Darth Vader. He also knew one other thing, a new war has just begun. One that they had no chance or hope of winning. Luke knew he was going to fight though, or die trying.

**Well that's it for chapter 5. The war has begun and Luke is getting a bit confused about everything. I hope you liked the chapter and sorry it took a while to update. I do have good news though, summer school is over so I should hopefully be updating faster then Yoda on crack... funny image ain't it? Well anyway, now that you've read the chapter, you will now review it. Can't wait to hear what y'all think of it. Till the next time, take care of yourself and each other and stay cool.**

**Chapter Completed: 7/29/2005**

**JediTwitch**


	6. Dragoon, The Original Rancor Planet

**Hey all I'm back! Sorry it's taking so long to update. Been having a little case of writers block but I think I'm over it...for now. And I just got back from Cooperstown, New York and the National Baseball Hall of Fame and Howe Caverns there. It was a pretty awesome trip and I recommend it to anybody. So now that I'm back I guess it's time for my Reviewer Responses. Again I'll start with my oneshot responses and then the Chapter 5 ones.**

**Reviews for oneshot:**

**howlerdrode- Lol. Yeah I decided to be a bit abusive to the characters, and no I'm not going down the dark path. Or maybe I am. Hahaha!**

**Reviews for Chapter 5:**

**Nathalia Potter- Thanks for the review and the suggestions.**

**heartsyhawk- Yes, Yoda on crack is a very interesting visual. Everyone is confused at the moment cause their planet was kinda just destroyed. Luke did feel Vader, but not the one that is travailing in his party. And yes that brand of tea is very good. If you think I need some more I'd be glad to have some. Sorry about your croquet game by the way. Better luck next time maybe? Lol thanks for reviewing**

**howlerdrode- Yea, Liea doesn't trust Anakin as far as she can throw him which probably isn't very far. And no Swriza is good but she does have a little dark side in her. I mean after all she did train at the Sith Academy on Korriban for 7 years. And who knows, the light side has a thing for pulling off surprising victories so who knows. Thanks for reviewing.**

**thefragile7395- Well I hope that this chapter is a bit slower for you my friend. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Lin- Yea well I don't know how much longer I can keep responding, but we shall see. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Emily- Glad you loved it. Sorry I didn't update superfast like you wanted me to but the wait is now over. Thanks for reviewing.**

**And now the moment you all have been waiting for. Chapter 5 of Star Wars: The Return of Anakin Skywalker.**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own is a computer, a bed, Swriza, Jessen, and Malson. Everything else belongs to George Lucas except for the name Dragoon which belong to somebody else. Wonder if he would like to trade...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6- Dragoon, The Original Rancor Planet

It was about two in the morning. Everybody was sleeping, or at least trying to. Jessen got out of bed to find the bathroom abroad the Millennium Falcon. After he relieved himself, he headed back to his bed. On his way past the recreation area, he saw Swriza. Jessen decided the he was going to try and talk to her, get to know her a little bit.

"Hello." Jessen said.

"May I help you, Mr. Charburn?" asked Swriza in a bored tone.

"I...I was uh...I was just wonderin..." Jessen stuttered.

"Wondering what?" asked Swirza very amused.

"I was wonderin' why you weren't sleeping." said Jessen. Things started to feel very uncomfortable for him.

"Well, for starters you've got a breach at Los Pantalones, hun." she said, referring to his zipper he forgot to zip up. He turned around (and very red) while he zipped his pants back up.

"Ok, now that's embarrassing." he said.

"Yes. Not very impressive either." she said.

"All right now that was just harsh. What is your deal, Swriza?"

"What do you mean 'what's my deal'?" she asked angrily.

"Well, for one I haven't done a damn thing to you and you're treating me like I'm your worst enemy. All I wanna do is try and get-" Jessen started.

"What? Get to know me? Try to be my friend? Sorry, but I don't need any 'friends'." she said.

"You see? Just because you said that means that you do. That's all I'm trying to do."

"Good luck." she scowled.

With that Jessen returned to bed. _Well, at least I tried_, he thought to himself.

A few hours later, the Falcon came out of hyperspace. Only problem was that it was not time for it to exit. Han got out of bed and put his pants and shirt on and headed for the cockpit. When he got there, he saw Chewie was already there. Han looked out of the cockpit window. The planet he saw definitely was not Tatooine.

"Where are we, Chewie?" asked Han as he took his seat next to his Wookiee companion. Chewie let out a series of growls and grunts.

"We dropped outta hyperspace because the generator is damaged? The explains why, but my question was where?" said Han, getting frustrated.

He checked the computer coordinates and then he ran them through the Falcon's database.

"See? This is what happens when you jump into hyperspace without testing the new generator! Thank you! Damn Imperials!" Han said to no one in particular, but to everybody in general.

"Lemme guess." said a voice from behind Han. It was Luke, followed by Leia. "This new generator is one of you 'legal' modifications?" he asked, sarcasticly.

Befor Han could answer, the computer beeped. It had found out where they were located.

"This can't be right." Han said.

"What? Where are we, Han?" asked Leia.

Luke leaned over Han's shoulder to look at the computer readout. Even with his Jedi training, the readout still came as a surprise. He looked out at the brown planet.

"Well, there's only bad news here." said Luke. "The planet's name is Dragoon. This is the Rancor home planet."

Leia let out a little gasp. "Tell me that we can avoid those." she said remembering the time her brother almost died at the hands of one in Jabba's Palace.

"Sorry, but the news only gets worse." said Luke.

"How?" asked Leia.

"It's and Imperial controlled world. There's a major military outpost on this planet." said Han.

"Do we have to make repairs on this planet? Isn't there somewhere else we can make it too?" asked Leia.

Chewie let out a few roars and grunts. Han translated.

"No. The nearest habitable planet is one month away without hyperspace. We don't have enough supplies on the Falcon to last that long." he said.

"Long story short: We land on Dragoon and hope we don't get killed by the Rancors or Imperials. If we try to go somewhere else, we will die." said Leia bluntly.

"Problem. How do we get around the Imperial sensors?" asked Luke.

"I can handle that." said Anakin, entering the already cramped cockpit. "I know the codes that will make the sensors think we're just an unscheduled Imperial cargo ship."

Upon hearing that, Chewie got out of his co-pilot seat and gestured for Anakin to punch in those codes.

"Wait a minute, Chewie. How do we know you haven't been manipulating us and sabotaging the ship just to get us here?" Han demanded.

"Because if I wanted all of you dead, I would have already done it." Anakin said simply.

Han sighed. "Alright, I'm trusting you here. Any wrong moves and I will kill you." he said pulling out his blaster.

"Yes" said Leia. "For all we know you want us alive so-"

"I can get your security codes, Leia?" asked Anakin. "The whole reason we're on the run in the first place is because Xizor and the Impreial Fleet took over Coruscant. That means there is a spy in the Republic with enough clearance to access all the info."

"That still doesn't prove that you didn't do it." said Leia stubbornly. "For all we know while you weren't being watched in the Medical Facility you could've been using your evil powers to ring that kind of info out of the people!"

"There's only one flaw in that theory, Leia." siad Anakin. "Dr. Nickolsof had me sedated the entire time."

"Give me a reason to believe-"

"Oh for cryin' out loud! Will you two please stop your bickering!" said Luke.

"Yea. We have more pressing issues to deal with here." said Han.

It took Anakin five minutes to enter the passcodes to get by the sensors. Han took the Falcon and, without incident, set it down in an isolated area. It was in a cave out of the reach of the Rancors. For the most part anyway. Rancors are said to be very good climbers. The area also jammed Imperial ship sensors.

"All right. Let's go find out what's wrong with this bucket. and then fix it." said Han.

They started to head for the ramp. When they got there, they saw that Jessen, Swriza, Chewie, and the droids were already outside. Han, Leia, and Luke began to make their way down the ramp. Anakin was on his way down when he felt something. He felt a presence on the Falcon. A human presence!

"Wait." he said. "There's someone else abroad the ship."

He turned around and headed for the ship's cargo bay. Han and Luke followed. Luke because he was curious and Han because he doesn't trust the former Dark Lord of the Sith on his ship without him. They reached the cargo bay and went inside. They looked around, but did not see anyone. Then, something moved inside a crate to the right of Luke.

"Han, over here." said Luke.

Han came over and opened up the crate. They had found their stowaway.

"Get our of there now!" ordered Han. "And don't make any sudden movements or I'll blast you freakin head off. I'm already having a very bad day so don't make me take it out on you."

The stowaway got up slowly and turned around. It was none other than Dr. Jack Nickolsof!

"What are you doin here, doc?" asked Anakin.

Shut up you!" said Nickolsof. "Just because you're Darth Vader's clone doesn't mean I still don't wish you were dead!"

"Woah wait back up." said Han. "A clone?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the ship Falleen II, Xizor was monitoring the progress of finding a cretin item on Courscant. This item would lead them to a 20,000 year old artifact, also called the Planetary Forge.

This Planetary Forge is very similar to the Star Forge, the only difference being that this Forge uses a planets core to power it.

"Incoming communication for the Victory Star Destroyer Inquisitor." said the comm. officer.

"Open a channel." said Xizor. "Yes, Lord Vader."

"We have found the artifact and are transferring the coordinates to your ship. Now if you'll excuse, me I have a Republic to take control of. I will also be sending Darth Malson to join you."

"Yes, yes, very well." said Xizor.

The lift to the bridge opened and out stepped Malson.

"Once we have reached the Planetary Forge, we will begin to mass produce ships to hunt down and destroy any world that does not except Imperial rule, master." said Malson.

"Good. Do not fail me, Malson." said Vader.

The channel closed and Xizor gave the order to jump into hyperspace to the system where the Planetary Forge was located. A few day later, the Falleen II came out of hyperspace over the planet.

"Begin scanning the planet." ordered Xizor.

"Yes sir." said the tactical officer.

A few minutes later, Xizor had found the location of the Forge. The scans also found something else.

"What is it?" asked Xizor.

"Well, according to the scanners, it's an illegally modified YT-1300 freighter." said the officer. "There are seven life signs there as well."

"Ah. I believe we have found young Luke Skywalker and company. Perfect." said Xizor with great pleasure. "It's time to teach that annoying little Jedi a lesson in pain."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And that's all I got to say about Chapter 6. Hope you liked it. Now it'll probably take me a while to get the next chapter up seeing as how school is about to start back up, (I am sooo lookin forward to that...)but just be patient and I'll update asmuch and as soonas I can. Now that you've read it, please review or Yoda will know and will come to make you one with the Force. Take care all.**

**-JediTwitch-**


	7. Memories

**Hey all! It is I, JediTwitch back with another installment of Star Wars: The Return of Anakin Skywalker. Sorry it has taken me a while to update, I've just had a lot on my plate between school starting back up that good ol' homework that comes with it. Yay, joyous. OKAY, EVERYONE READ THIS NEXT SENTENCE! To clear up any confusion on what the clone Anakin looks like: think Return of the Sith. Anyway, before I get to the next chapter, here are the review responses:**

**0AnakinSolo0- If you read up above, that's what the clone looks like. I thought I said what he looked like in previous chapters, but upon looking over them I did not. Sorry about the confusion. And what you say about Swriza being stronger than Anakin is true, but Luke can only sense the clone Anakin's presence…as of now. I'll go into detail about that in later chapters so stick around to find out. Thanks for reviewing and keep up the great work with your story.**

**BodomsGirl- To answer your question about what he looks like, read the underlined print in the intro. As for the confusion, by all rights the clone Anakin _is_ Anakin, just not the original. Thanks for the review and glad you're enjoying it.**

**timespanned soul- Yeah, Anakin being Vader's clone surprised a bunch of people. Glad you enjoying and thanks for the review.**

**howlerdrode- Well, I can't really say too much here without giving away what I'm planning, but what I can say is that one of them is going to have complete control. Thanks for reading and reviewing and keep up the great work with End of the World!**

**heartsyhawk- Well, first and foremost, Swriza is _not_ a traitor. As for Doc Nickolsof, he'll start having a bigger role in the coming chapters. Swriza will be dealing with the loss of her ****fiancé soon enough. Oh and with dobbybigglesworth, Trot says the next shipment is ready…whatever that means. Glad you're enjoying the story and thanks for the review.**

**thefragile7393- Oh yeah, Xizor. Glad you like that little twist. Thanks for reviewing.**

**And now, chapter 7 of The Return of Anakin Skywalker.**

**Disclaimer: I wish that I was George Lucas. I wish I was George Lucas, then all the Star Wars stuff would belong to me, but as it is the only thing I own in this story are Swriza, Jessen, and Nickolsof. Everything else is his. George never did call me back about the trade deal...**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 7- Memories

"I'm a what?" Anakin asked Nickolsof.

"You are a clone. You know, as in copy. Not the first. C-L-O-N-E." said Nickolsof, irritated.

"How do you know this?" asked Luke.

"Simple. When I cut into him to do his lung transplant, I discovered that the lungs were perfectly normal. No burned tissue or anything. As of a matter of a fact, everything you see now was already there. He didn't need anything done to him whatsoever." said Nickolsof.

"Okay, then how is a clone able to use the Force?" asked Han.

"Why all the damn questions?" asked Nickolsof, again sounding irritated.

"Because you know, and none of us do." said Anakin, getting angry and impatient.

"Father, remember the Jedi Code." said Luke in a warning tone. "There is no emotion, there is peace."

Anakin took a deep, calming breath and used the Force to help him relax.

"Okay, can you just please answer the blasted question." Anakin didn't ask, he ordered.

"Father!" Luke said again in the same tone, but with more force this time.

"Don't bother trying to calm this…madman." said Nickolsof. "Even though it's not in my best interest to tell you anything, I will anyway. I did some blood tests before the surgery was supposed to happen and preliminary analysis showed a mineral in the blood. At first it didn't concern me. Actually, it never did." Anakin growled. "Hush boy! Anyway, as I said, I found a strange mineral in the blood."

Silence.

"Okay, stop being a dramatic prick and get on with it!" said Anakin, getting angry again.

"Any more interruptions and I will not continue. I was simply catching my breath. Can't an old man do that anymore?" said Nickolsof.

"Prick." muttered Anakin under his breath.

"As I was saying, the mineral in his blood, I soon discovered later, is called Cortosis. It's a crystal that is very similar to those found in a Jedi's lightsaber, and is also very resilient to them as well." continued Nickolsof.

"Okay that only tells us his body can now resist lightsabers. That doesn't tell us how he can use the Force." said Luke.

Anakin left the bay. He had heard enough. He went outside the ship to see if there was anything he could do to help repair it and take the whole clone thing off of his mind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Jessen Charburn. Great fighter. Even better mechanic. So that is why Chewie put Jessen to work on the Falcon. Since his knowledge of ships and their systems was extensive, he determined that a few of the hyperdrive systems were not connected properly. It took him, Chewie, and Han about five hours to fix. Then, they decided to wait till morning to test the hyperdrive.

On his way back inside the Falcon, Jessen spotted Swriza sitting at the top of a hill. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them and she was staring off into the sunset. Jessen decided he would try and talk to her again. As he got closer, he could hear her crying softly. He was about to turn around and leave her be.

"You don't have to go." Swriza said. She was trying hard to keep the sadness out of her voice. Jessen noted that she was failing.

Jessen waited for Swriza to say something. All he got, though, was silence. Jessen took the initiative.

"So…" was all he managed to say.

"So." Swriza replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Who said anything was wrong. I'm fine."

"Swriza, I saw you crying. People don't normally cry for no reason."

"What's normal?" she said, jokingly.

"Good point." chuckled Jessen. "Now, what's wrong, Swriza?"

"Why should I tell you? Why do you even care? We barley know each other." she said.

"That is true, I can't deny that. I came over here because I want to be your friend." said Jessen.

_Wow,_ She thought. _He's being sincere. Even without the use of the Force I can tell. Maybe he isn't so bad..._

She sighed. "Come here and sit down."

"What?"

"What, you need a written invitation?"

Jessen walked and stumbled over and sat next to Swriza. She snickered at his clumsiness. She took a few deep breaths, and told Jessen what was on her mind.

"I haven't had much chance to reflect on this. Hell, today has been the only day I've been able to think about him at all." She paused, her eyes starting to water again.

"What happened to him?" Jessen asked.

"A few days ago, I was on the Imperial ship that exploded over Coruscant. Before my escape pod on the planet, I was in a battle with a Twi'lek named Darth Malson. Before I could engage in battle with him…" she paused again, using the Force to calm herself. "Before we fought, my fiancé, Eben Koskie, started foolishly firing off his blaster at Malson. He came up to my side and pushed me into the escape pod saying that I wasn't strong enough to defeat him. He closed the hatch before I could protest and launched the pod." Swriza was starting to cry again. "A few seconds later…the ship…exploded…"

There was another pause. What could Jessen say after that?

"Did he make it off?" Jessen asked with a spark of hope in his voice.

"…No. He…was killed…in the explosion…"

Swriza was now sobbing, her head lying down in her arms. Jessen moved closet to Swriza and put an arm around her.

"That's it." said Jessen. "Let it all out."

Swriza put picked up her head and rested it against Jessen's chest. She took his advice, and just cried about her loss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_There she was, at home on Naboo. This girl could not have been any older than four. Her short, auburn hair was flowing in the breeze. Her sparkling brown eyes centered upon her mother at the podium. Her mother: Queen of the Naboo. It was a warm day down by the river in the park where the function was being held. Her mother was in the middle of her speech...when it happened._

_A man, clad in all black, stood up and shot the girl's mother. The Queen was dead instantly. Then, all hell broke lose. Chaos and confusion reigned supreme._

"_The Imperials are attacking!" someone shouted._

"_Swriza! Where are you?" another man shouted. Her Father!_

"_Over here, Daddy! I'm over here!" the little girl, named Swriza Hawk, shouted at the top of her lungs._

_Her father spotted her and he ran over, scoped her up into his arms, and ran towards the nearest speeder. Swriza's father put her in the speeder and he got into the pilot's seat and they took off._

"_Daddy? What's going on?" asked a very frightened Swriza. "Where's Mommy?"_

"_Swriza, please be quiet, honey. I'll tell you when we get to a safe place."_

_The ride to wherever was uneventful. Then why did Swriza's father still look worried? When they stopped, the little girl looked out the window and saw the Naboo Spaceport. Now she was really confused._

"_Come on, hun!" her father said, picking her up running inside the Spaceport. Once inside, he put her down and knelt down onto his knees._

"_Our planet is under a savage attack. This is a battle that our people cannot possibly win without a miracle." He pointed to a small, green alien with pointed ears. "See him? His name is Yoda. He has come to save you. Now, you have to go with him. You must survive, do you understand?"_

_The Spaceport rocked and began to crumble. Swriza nodded her head. Her father hugged her and kissed her on her forehead._

"_I love you, Swriza. Your mother and I will always be with you. I know right now you don't understand what that means, but one day you will."_

_Yoda walked over. "Come child. Go now, we must." he said._

_Swriza's father hugged her a few more seconds and placed one more kiss on her forehead and then let her go with Yoda. She and Yoda boarded the ship and it took off, accompanied by two N-1 Starfighters._

"_Swriza? Can you hear me?" her father asked over their family comm link as soon as his fighter cleared the atmosphere of Naboo._

_She took hers off her belt and spoke. "Yeah, I can hear you. Where are you, Daddy?" she asked._

"_I'm right behind your ship. I'm going to stay with you as long as I can. Okay? You just…wait a minute." Pause. "I have to go now. Goodbye, my darling daughter."_

_With that, there was silence, an explosion, and then...static._

Swriza sat up. She was in her bed and in a cold sweat.

"It was just a dream?" she asked herself. "Yes, it was only a dream."

She knew in her heart, though, that she just dreamt about her parents' death. Then, she heard an explosion right outside the Falcon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**That's all for Chapter 7. Now you have a little knowledge about her childhood and how she ended up with Yoda. There will be more to come in upcoming chapter. Okay, if you've read up to this point, I would very appreciate that you review, or I'll get a mad, angry, bad, Yoda on crack to come after you. The next time I update all depends on how busy I am with school, so please be patient. Thank you very much. Until the next time, take care all.**

**-JediTwitch-**


	8. The End for One?

**Hey everybody. As the new fanfiction rules state, I can no longer post my reviewer responses with my chapters. So I will, like some of you, have to do it there way by replying to each and every one of you via email (that's how the new system works). If you do not want me to reply to your reviews, please let me know when you review me. Anyway, sorry it's taken so long for an update, I've been busy as hell with school and work, and with exams starting to creep around...fun time high school, especially senior year. Oh well, I'll try not to be this late again. Now, on with the story!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Chapter 8- The End for One?

"Strike force team Alpha, report to shuttle bay for immediate deployment." ordered Xizor over the comm. system.

Xizor has found Luke Skywalker and his little Rebellion, which is hiding out on Dragoon. His spy amongst the group had confirmed their location. Now, Xizor was calling his most elite strike team to take them out. Xizor would be going with them to lead the attack.

It took the team two minutes to report to the shuttle bay all geared up, another thirty seconds for them to board and launch from Xizor's flagship. The strike team consisted of five persons, excluding Xizor. Of these five, one was human, two were Twi'lek and two were Rodian.

"Xizor, sir. Incoming transmission from the planet." the human of the strike team reported. He paused before relaying the information. "It's from the spy. He has sent us the exact coordinates to the Rebels."

"Good. Set a course and land the ship, but land far enough away so we are not detected. Let's...surprise them, shall we?" grinned Xizor.

The human nodded and set the ship down on the planet. Xizor and the strike team exited the shuttle.

"All right, let's move out." ordered Xizor. "Captain, take point."

The Rodian captain complied, and they began making their way to the Falcon, and the unsuspecting Rebels.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night was falling once again on Dragoon, and Luke Skywalker was starting to feel uneasy. He was sensing something was wrong, but he had been ever since the attack on Couriscant so he was just ignoring it. He still couldn't help but feel that the Force was telling him that something was about to happen. Something that would decide this renewed war between the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire.

_I__t's not just the Empire anymore_, Luke thought to himself. _The Empire was taken over by Prince Xizor and he integrated his forces into the Empire's, and Vader is helping him. Why? Dammit it doesn't make any sense at all! Why does Vader want to share the glory of defeating the New Republic? He has more than enough ships to do it on his own. Maybe he just wanted to guarantee a victory. Strength in numbers?_

Luke was heading toward the ramp of the Falcon to go outside and clear his head of all these question. On his way out, he saw Dr. Nickolsof in a corner, mumbling something. As look got closer, he could hear numbers.

"128.210. I repeat: 128.210." said Nickolsof.

_128.210. Wait a minute! That's our coordinates. He's talking into a transmitter! He's a spy!_

Luke took out his own comm link and got Han and Swriza on the other end.

"You two better get down here, we have a traitor to us and the Republic, but be quite." he said.

Luke took out his lightsaber but did not ignite it. He crept up to Nickolsof and got right behind him. He then brought the saber hilt to just in front of his neck, and ignited it.

"What the hell?" said Nickolsof.

"Who were you just talking to? Who were you just giving our coordinates to?" asked Luke in a not-so-happy tone.

"Ha ha. You Rebel scum. You think that I was just going to sit around and be killed by the Empire. Why do that, when I can join them and get paid a lot of credits to betray and have all of you killed?" said Nickolsof.

"Maybe I should save them the trouble of paying you and just kill you first." said Luke.

"You're not much of a Pazaak player, are you Master Jedi? You're bluffing and you know it. I don't need to read your face in order to see that. It goes against all you stand for, the Jedi way."

Luke knew that his bluff was going to be called. Han and Swriza had arrived and they were standing in shock of what they were seeing.

"Luke! What the hell are you doin', kid?" asked Han.

"He betrayed us Han." said Luke. "He was speaking through this communicator to only the Force knows who and was relaying our coordinates. Tell me this bucket has somewhere we can put him."

"Yeah, I installed a 3 person brig a while back, its in the secondary cargo bay. Which is were you'll be spending the rest of your pathetic life you bastard." said Han. "Maybe I'll stick Chewie in there with ya and let him have at ya. No holds barred."

"I'm glad he's on our side." said Swriza.

"You have no idea." said Luke.

"Why did you call me up here, Luke?"

"I need you to read his mind."

Swriza was silent. _How does he know I have had dark-side training?_

"Yoda told me about you in one of our training sessions, and I know what the dark side can do. I also know that you don't like to use them, but for the Republic we need you to read his mind and find out who he is working for and anything else that is relevant." said Luke.

Swriza hesitated for a minute before agreeing. Luke lowered his lightsaber from Nickolsof's neck, but did not turn it off.

"If you try anything, I will cut your legs off." warned Luke.

Swriza prepared herself for what she was about to do. She hated using her dark side powers, even if it was to be used for good. Nickolsof sat down on a crate and Swrize knelt down in front of him. She placed her hands on ether side of his head, closed her eyes, and let the Force work its magic.

It took Swrize five minutes to find what she was looking for. When she broke contact, she looked like very pale and like she was ready to throw up.

_Yeah, makes me sick to think I ever trusted this guy, too,_ thought Luke.

Swriza sat down on the cold metallic floor and tried to calm herself. Luke put a hand on her shoulder and used the Force to help her to relax.

"What did you find out, Swriza?" Luke asked in a friendly tone.

"He's taking orders from Xizor. That's who he was contacting, Luke, and giving our coordinates too. Xizor is already here and is on his way to the Falcon. We got to leave, now!" said Swriza.

"We can't. Not with one of his ships in orbit." said Han.

"Well, we have to try, Han." said Luke.

Just then, the four of them heard an explosion right outside of the ship. It was to late for them to leave. Xizor was already there.

"Swriza, take this bastard and put him in the brig." said Han.

Swirza took out her lightsaber and ignited it. She then escorted Nickolsof to the brig. Han and Luke went down the ramp and were soon joined by Chewie, Jessen Charburn, Leia Organa Solo, and Anakin Skywalker.

Luke counted only six persons. Must be pretty confident if he thinks he can take us down with only six people. They must have been put through some special training.

"Ah, Luke Skywalker, we meet at last." said Xizor.

"The pleasure is all yours I'm sure." said Luke.

"Of course. Of course. Now what's with all this hostility? You and your friends all look like they're ready of battle while my friends and I just want to have a little chat before we let you all go on you way."

Luke wasn't buying it at all. "We know you're here to try to destroy the people who are the biggest threat to your campaign. Unfortunately for you though, it's not going to happen."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Skywalker. Meet Darh Malson."

One of the persons in the strike force group moved to the front and removed his hood to reveal his face. A Twi'lek who has seen many battles, and has the scars to prove it, and that is just his face.

"You think that there being yet another sith warrior alive, what until I tell you who his master is." said Xizor.

"Let me guess, Darth Vader." said Luke.

"What? But...how did you...?"

"I sensed him on our way from escaping Couriscant."

"You're a clever little Jedi aren't you. So then you must be the clone." Xizor said, now looking at Anakin. "I guess that procedure took most of your anger away from you. Too bad, you won't be much help to the Rebel cause. Enough talk though, you were right Luke, we did come here to destroy you, and that's exactly what we shall do."

At that, another of the strike team stepped forward, this time it was a Rodian. Malson took out his lightsaber, and ignited it. Both sides!

_Oh, shit! He's got a double bladed saber_, thought Han.

That wasn't all, though. The Rodian also pulled out what appeared to be a silver metallic hilt. Another lightsaber! Luke looked at Anakin, and noticed that he had retrieved his old lightsaber from Liea. Luke and Anakin then stepped forward and ignited their lightsabers, Luke's green and Anakin's blue. Han and Jessen pulled out their blaster and Chewie took out his crossbow.

"You cannot win, Rebel scum." said Xizor.

Malson and the Rodian attacked. Malson went for Luke and the Rodian went for Anakin. Malson jumped and flipped over Luke and aimed his red blade for Luke's chest. Luke blocked then moved quickly to the other block the other blade which was aimed for his legs. Malson moved for his waist next and Luke blocked then moved to block the blade that was aimed for the center of his back. Luke then saw an opening to take out half of Malson's lightsaber. He somersaulted and slashed upwards, effectively slicing Malson's lightsaber in half. The broken half shattered upon impact with the ground. The other half, though, was still ignited and in Malson's hands.

Blast! thought Luke.

Malson did not even look like he was phased. Neither did his fighting. If anything, Malson got better. He was faster and more intense and Luke could hardly keep up with him. Malson took a swing a Luke's head and Luke barley got his saber up to block in time and then he barley had enough time to block the swing to his legs. Then, he noticed a seconds hesitation in Malson. It only lasted a second, but if it happened again Luke knew he could take Malson down, he just had to survive, if it ever came again. Another strike to his right arm, this time Malson's lightsaber found it mark and gave Luke a deep gash in his arm. Then he saw it again. The hesitation! Luke, though, didn't hesitate. With his left arm, Luke used the Force to speed himself up just a bit and put his saber through Malson's chest, right where his left lung on a human should be.

Malson cried out in pain and collapsed on the ground. He didn't stay down though. He reached out for his lightsaber, but Luke used the Force to call it to him.

"You have lost, Malson." said Luke. "Surrender now."

"Never!" Malson then Force Jumped over Luke and then used the Force to speed up and literally ran away from the battle.

"What a coward." said Anakin. Luke lookd down at the smoking corps of Anakin's Rodian oponite. Then he looked around and saw that the only person still standing was Xizor.

Xizor was about to high tail it out of there when Luke got right in his path with his lightsaber to his throat.

"You are now a prisoner of the New Republic, my Lord." said Luke with a mock tone.

"You think you have a prisoner, well think again, scum." Luke then heard a shattering noise and noticed that Xizor was starting to fade. He could feel it in the Force that Xizor had committed suicide instead of being captured and used by the Rebels.

"We need to leave, now!" said Luke.

They all got back on board the Falcon, and Han, Luke, and Chewie raced to the cockpit. Chewie hit a few control buttons and the ship lifted off, leaving Dragoon behind. Han set in the coordinates to where the rest of the Rebel Alliance was hiding, and they fled into hyperspace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Dragoon, Malson raced back to the battle field, to Xizor. He knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his chest. Using the Force, he revived Xizor. The pill he had taken only made it appear that he was dead. In a normal humanoid, it would have. But in a Faleen, it fools anything (and apparently everything including the Force) that he was dead. Their plan had worked. Malson successfully planted two tracking devices on the Falcon.

"Skywalker did notice the hesitation, though. That's how he got me." said Malson. Reaching down to put his hand over his wound. When he removed his hand, it had completely healed. "Now we will know where the Rebel Alliance is hiding, and then we will crush them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And there you have it folks, my 2 month in waiting update. As I said before I will be more regular with updates. Pretty soon I will have three stories going, this Mutants in Black (X-Men evo parody of Men In Black) and Pyro and tag-ficing Pyro and the Chocolate Factory (X-Men evo parody of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.) That's all for now, take care all you peoples.**

**JediTwitch**


	9. Epilogue

**Hello once again all. I am back once again with another and sadly the last installment of Star Wars: The Return of Anakin Skywalker. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars related.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 9- The Final Battle

"So then, you all no what do to correct?" asked Admiral Ackbar at the closing of the meeting.

The Millennium Falcon had arrived at their secondary base on the planet, Dantooine, a few days eairler, and the New Republic was now coming up with a plan to re-take Courscant. Leia, Luke, Han, and Swriza were all at this meeting. Anakin, however, was not due to the fact that only his son was the only one who really trusted him. As the meeting came to a close, a New Republic soilder came in and whispered something into Ackbar's ear.

"Are you sure?" Ackbar said.

"Quite positive, what are your orders?" asked the soilder.

"Begin the evacuation, we need to get as many ships as we can to Courscant!"

"What's happening?" Leia Organa Solo asked.

"The Imperials have found us." said Ackbar.

"How?"

"They apparently put a tracking device on the Falcon during the battle on Dragoon. The soilder said that they found a track device and removed it during thier inspection of the ship. It is apparently too late though, the Imperial's have found us."

An evacuation alarm started sounding, and everybody raced to their ships, preparing for battle with the Imperial's. The Ion Weapon that was consturcted on the planet (the same design as the one used on Hoth) would make sure that any Imperal's that stood in their way would be disabled.

As soon as they were far enough away from Dantooine, the ships fled into hyperspace on a course to re-take Courscant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Millennium Falcon and squadrons of fighters (composed of X-Wings, Y-Wings, A-Wings, and B-Wings) on the far side of Courscant while the main New Republic forces emerged in front of the main Imperial Fleet. The New Republic's plan was to take the Imperials on two fronts, attacking from behind and from the front. The ultimate goal was to re-take the Imperial Palace and to take Xizor and Darth Vader into custody for trial by the Republic Senate, the latter being easier than the former. This plan, as many had said, was insane. 

"All wings report in." ordered Admiral Ackbar. One by one, all the ships and fighters reported that they were ready for battle, though Ackbar could clearly hear the nervousness in all of their voices. "May the Force be with us," the Mon Calimarian said.

"This is the Millennium Falcon," Han's voice spoke over the intercom, "I'm ready to begin making my way to the planet surface, just keep those fighters off my back!"

"All wings, protect that ship!" ordered Ackbar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hang on and strap yourselves in folks, this is gonna be a bumpy ride." said Han as they entered Courscant's atmosphere. He was indeed correct because the defense turrets activated.

"The Imperials must've spliced into the system and turned our own turrets against us." said Jessen Charburn.

"Do you really thing?" asked Han, sarcastically.

Using all of his piloting skills, Han made his way to the Imperial Palace, with 3 squadrons of X-Wing fighters accompanying them to hold off the Imperial TIE Fighters. Luke and Anakin Skywalker were on manning the turrets on the upper and lower sections of the Falcon, trying to fend off the swarm of TIE fighters as well.

"Alright you three, get ready to go! As soon as I land this thing we're gonna be very vulnerable." Han said to Luke, Swriza, and Anakin.

Anakin and Luke got out of their turret stations and headed for the ramp, Swriza catching up and following closely behind. They feel the ship touch down on a landing pad that connects to the Imperial palace. They lowered the ramp and used the Force to speed their way into the Palace, ignited their lightsabers and took down the Stormtroopers that stood in their way.

"Alright, let's get this bucket back into the air where she belongs. How 'bout it, Chewie? Ready for another go?" Han asked his furry companion while noticing that the Falcon's shields were down to next to nothing. The ship took off and headed back to the battle in space, only to find themselves with three TIE Fighters on their tail. One well aimed shot, and the Falcon burst into a fireball across the sky. Nobody noticed, though, that an escape pod had launched from the ship moments before it exploded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no. Luke, look!" said Swriza, pointing out the window. Luke looked just in time to see the Falcon burst into flames and explode.

"Dammit," was all Luke managed to say before another squad of Stormtroopers came around the corner of the hallway. Luke and the others used their lightsabers to deflect the blaster bolts back to their origin point.

The trio made their way to the control room so they could regain control of the planetary defenses, encountering dozens of Stormtroopers along the way. When they finally made it, they were surprised to find that nobody was in there guarding the room. Swriza made her way to the access station that controlled the orbiting defenses. She hacked her way into the system and set the defenses so that they would target Imperial vessels only.

"Okay, I'm done here. Now lets get to the Chancellor's Office and---," started Swriza, then she saw a figure in black blocking their way out. She recognized him immediately because of the two tentacles sticking out of his head.

"Malson!" she spat his name like a curse. "How did I know Luke didn't finish you off for real?"

Malson, however, did not answer. He just stared at Swriza with those evil, yellow eyes and drew his lightsaber hilt from his belt.

"One of you shall fight me," he said. "The other, shall stay and fight me."

"I'll finish you off then," said Luke, holding his lightsaber up, ready for battle.

"No, Luke," said the young female Jedi. "He's mine."

"Swriza! NO!"

But it was too late, Swriza was already charging for Malson. Seeing as how it was pointless now to persuade her to change her mind, Anakin and Luke made their way past the two combatants and started their quest to the Chancellor's Office, taking down Stormtrooper that stood in their way.

"We can't just leave her in there to fight Malson alone, Luke. And you know it. She'll die." said Anakin.

"I no," said Luke. "We made an agreement though, if we ran into Malson, she would be the one to fight him."

Before Anakin could say anything further, another squad of Stormtroopers rounded the corner.

"How many of these can there possibly be left?" said a frustrated Anakin.

"Apparently, there's enough…" responded the Jedi Master.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malson attacked, Swriza blocked. Swriza then made her move and Malson countered. The two combatants were going back and forth, both evenly matched in every way possible. The only problem was that Malson was not even at his peak of skill, and Swriza was already battling her hardest.

"Stop….toying with me….Malson!" said Swriza, as she lunged for an attack only to have to blocked. Malson then used the Force to push her across the room and into the wall. He then used his Force Lightning to cause her even more pain.

"I think I'm going to enjoy myself first before I do away with you, young Jedi," Malson sneered. He shot more Lightning out of his fingertips and hit Swriza. She did not scream in pain though, she did not beg for mercy. She took the pain, and still got up into a fighting stance and continued the battle with the Dark Apprentice.

"You have spirit, but I will break you in the end fool!" promised the Twi'lek.

He attacked her legs, but Swriza blocked and went to attack his torso. Malson, however, saw it coming and used the opportunity to counter, and cut her lightsaber in half. He held his red energy blade to Swriza's throat.

"Time to die, Jedi."

"Yes, but you failed to break me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Anakin finally were able to make their way to the Chancellor's Office. The door was locked so they used their Lightsabers to cut a new door. But before they entered, Anakin felt something in the Force.

"Luke," he said. "Swriza, she's in trouble."

"I know I sense it, too," said Luke. "You take care of Xizor I'll go help her." The Jedi Master sped off to help the younger Jedi, while Anakin entered the room. It was a very red room, with the back wall being completely made of glass viewing the city, and standing there right in the middle of the window, was Xizor.

"It's about time you got here," Xizor said with amusment in his voice. He turned around to face Anakin. "I was beginning to get bored."

Anakin walked up to Xizor with his Lightsaber pointed at his chest. "You are under arrest, my Lord." _Wait, didn't Master Windu say that to Palpatine before the Emperor killed him?_

"Well, I'm not going quietly," said Xizor. "So you'll have to….kill me."

"So be it, I will not allow a new foe to take over the galaxy like I did before!" Anakin thrusted his Lightsaber into Xizor chest and the former Prince died.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke made his way back the room where he and Anakin left Swriza to fight Malson. When he got there, he saw Swriza on her feet and Malson's Lightsaber to her throat. Luke saw the pieces of Swriza's Lightsaber on the floor.

"So, Master Skywalker, you've come just in time to see her die!" said Malson with much amusement." He then lowered his Lighsaber and stabbed her through her chest.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Eben," she managed to say before she died and rejoined her loved one in the Force.

"I'll finish you off this time, Malson." said Luke.

"You didn't finish me off last time, and you almost got yourself killed. How do you expect to destroy me now?"

But Luke was done with talking, he ran towards Malson, Lightsaber raised and ready to strike down his opponent Malson flipped over the head of Luke, but before he could make his move to take down the Jedi Master, Luke spun around so fast it took Malson a few seconds to realize that he was cut in two.

"You never stood a chance in the first place." Luke said to the now dead Malson. "I just let you think you did. It apparently paid off."

Then Luke felt it. Darth Vader. He was in the same room as Anakin. Luke sped back to the office he just left and saw that Xizor didn't come peacefully. He also saw another figure, clad in black with his red Lightsaber ignited. Anakin and Darth Vader were face to face, neither one of them was moving.

"You may have used me to expel any of the good still left in you, Darth Vader, but I will fight you if I must."

"Then, let us battle."

And so, a true conflict of good versus evil, began.

THE END

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Call me whatever you like, but that's how I'm going to end this. It hurt to kill off my OC Swriza Hawk, but we may see her again in a different story. You can tell me what you think happened in you review, which I hope you all do. Thanks for being along for the ride in my first ever fanfiction. Much love and take care**

**JediTwitch**


End file.
